Being the Bystander
by Miss Miffed
Summary: He' watched as Max was bullied day after day, and that's all 'He' did: Watch. 'He' watched, because 'He' was too afraid to do something.. Can courage be found even after it's too late?


**Being the Bystander**

**Chapter: **1

**Summary:** 'He' watched as Max was bullied day after day, and that's all 'He' did: 'He watched, because 'He' was too afraid. Can courage be found even after it's too late?

**Warning:** Character Death, Incest, Swearing, and Stereotyping.

**Rating:** PG-13 May go up

**Het/Yaoi/Yuri pairings:** As of yet undecided, if you have a particular pairing you would like leave it in a review; there will be many pairings but not all that are suggested will be used.

**A/N:** There are some really mean themes in this story, but that is exactly what it is: a _story_.

A little hint about my stories, they never have happy endings, why some might ask? Simply because I don't like them, if you're looking for a happy ending you won't find one here-- unless I write an alternate ending, which isn't likely to happen.

And I just wanted to inform you; though I probably will make certain characters out to be cruel and mean, it has nothing to do with my opinion of them because frankly I love every single character in Beyblade **_EXCEPT_** for Takao/Tyson (Whatever you want to call him) who I absolutely hate in ever way possible for hating, would never in my entire life like him (even a little bit), and if were up to me would never be in the Beyblade series… ever, but that doesn't mean I have to write bad things about him. Just like I don't have to write good things about my favorite character Rei (who I love as much as I hate Takao), so now that you understand on with the story…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; I don't want to own Tyson.

131313

**?????'s POV**

An endless need to be accepted, constantly trying to get laid, and somewhat of a formal education --if you could even call it that-- was life, more specifically…

It was high school.

Where only the strong survive, a word of advice; be careful choosing your stereotype because for the next four years that's about the only thing you can hold on to, whether you want it or not. It ain't going to disappear, it will stay with you in these walls forever, metaphorically speaking you just got yourself a new shadow. At least that's how it is here, in my high school.

Basically you got your Jocks, a bunch of academically challenged jerks --don't get me wrong, they're not all like that, about 1 in 25 turn out okay-- most common of them McGregor Johnny, Parker Michael, and Bryan (I still haven't gotten enough gull to ask how to spell his last name, but that isn't the point.). You get on the bad side of any of these eleventh graders -juniors (1)- whatever you want to call them, you'll be committing social suicide: it isn't pleasant being the target of the entire athletic department (I know this **NOT** from experience).

Anyway then you got your Preps. the ambitious part of the school population. These people _WILL_ get under your skin whether they mean to or not, and let's get this straight for once and for all; it doesn't matter what your dear 'mummy' tells you about equality and jealousy: They are better than you, will mostly likely always be, and trust me they are not jealous, so cry now and get over it quick. This school's biggest Prep. Hiwatari Kai and all his _hot_ friends --and yes, you heard correctly, I did say hot but that doesn't mean anything but my eyes like what they see.--

And if there is anyone 'hotter' then Kai, and Ivanov Tala, it is definitely Kon Rei: Who is by far the finest individual who has ever stepped into Abbott High Secondary School. Unfortunately as many have tried to gain his attention, he just isn't interested (I know this from experience). He is the finest individual to enter this school, and he is the _squarest_. He's in a category all his own, and it's labeled "Off Limits", but he is probably is the nicest person you'll meet in this place.

Okay I've gone through the Jocks, went over the Preps., Rei Kon-check; that leaves the Goths, Punks, Skaters, WBs Attention freaks, and the most cliché: the Geeks.

The Goths - a fairly scary group, you got Kevin, Mariam, Gary, Kane, Salima, and Spencer. Now if you're a social butterfly; these are _not_ the people you want to be talking to, besides they usually only speak amongst themselves if they speak at all. Currently Spencer and Mariam are dating, or so that's the rumor that's going around this week. Why would something as trivial as that be circulating? It probably wouldn't be, if it weren't for the fact that Mariam is Spencer's biological sister.

The Punks/ The Skaters - not much of a difference here, they however pretty much dominant the school seeing as over half the school community belong to this group --including myself-- here we've got Ian, Mistel, Mariah, Ozuma, Hiro, Miguel, Claude, Raul Julia (yet another incest/twincest couple), Eddie and loads more. For those who don't know, which are few because the two insist on telling everyone twice: Miguel and Claude have been dating now for a month… wow, I wonder how long that will last?

Now we got my favorite group, these are the people who make me laugh; they are Posers, WBs Attention freaks - will do anything for attention; half of them say their suicidal when they've never even cut themselves with so much as a safety pin, and they are all a bunch of cowards who are not brave enough to back up what they say: They're all talk and no action. I won't even waste my time bothering to tell you their names, you'll hear about these pathetic people later, when I have the time to actually care.

Finally we got the geeks -the 'scum' of the school, the losers- they have a million names and strangely all are remembered and people never get tired of using them. These geeks are the poor morsels who will end up scarred for life from all the teasing they endure, and will probably make a higher income than all of us in the future. In this circle we have Kenny, Zeo, Wyatt, and a little blonde who for some reason intrigues me; his name is Max and though by the way he dresses you'd think he was colorblind, there is something alluring about him that I could try to explain but would rather not… strange.

My name --well I never was good at introductions but for all it's worth-- I'm Tyson Granger and am probably the biggest follower you'll ever meet, I don't like who I am, but it could be worse… I could be someone else.

This is my life in high school, I don't live half as much as home as I do here, and by the way I'm gay, and if you got a problem with that, I got a problem with you.

Right now I'm on my way down to the office for detention --apparently I've got an attitude problem, heh-- and by the looks of it I'm going to be late.

Another piece of advice; don't stop for a snack when you're in trouble it'll cost more than hunger. Speaking of hunger, that blond Max, who just happens to be down the hall has dropped his lunch bag on the floor while trying to close his locker. He really is cute, even if he doesn't always match.

I watch as Johnny comes along, and though he is shorter, Max is clearly his next victim, the fallen lunch bag: A huge target. This can only turn out bad.

McGregor casually makes his way up to Max, steps _purposely_ on his lunch, crushing any hopes of a full stomach for Max. He doesn't speak at first wanting to intimidate Max as much as possible before the real fun begins, and it works because I can see the sweat roll down Max's forehead: He is scared.

"Hey shit face, don't tell me that crap on the floor is your lunch?" Johnny finally spat out with venom, he watches as Max squirms under his hard glare, looking really nervous and staying quiet.

"You're still going to eat it though aren't you? Wouldn't want to waste," Johnny challenges

"…Yes," Max squeaks

With that Johnny smacked Max hard across the back of his head sending him flying to the floor beside the mush that was his lunch. It could have been worse plays over in my head, much worse, that was nothing: Next time it will be worse.

"Good boy"

Now thoroughly satisfied, Johnny gave a short chuckle and walks away from Max, and spots me.

"Hey Tyson, reconsider joining the Rugby team eh? We get to beat the pulp out of people like that," Johnny made a quick jester towards Max, who was now picking himself up from the floor, and wiping his face with his hands.

_'never get on the bad side of this guy' _my mind is screaming at me.

_'social suicide'_

…

"Yeah, sounds awesome,"

I have never felt more like dirt when those words left my mouth.

I continued to watch Max, even as I got farther away, I watched from the corner of my eye. He turned and caught me staring, he looked back at me, not blinking once, and I saw those sad blue eyes, bluer than the sky, bluer than I'd ever seen, and they were raw, raw _blue_ eyes, sad blue eyes..

_blue,_

_blue,_

_blue…_

And I felt a thousand times worse than before.

TBC

131313

(1) You can refer to grade elevens as juniors, grade nines as freshman, grade tens as sophomores, and grade twelves as seniors, but you should already know that.

Hopefully this story will get better as I go along seeing as it's my first.

Please review.


End file.
